


It Never Happened.

by Flashfires



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashfires/pseuds/Flashfires
Summary: Well the canon was so tragic, I had to.





	It Never Happened.

 

 

Harsh Winter sunlight strobed through the trees on the other side of the riverbank, and danced in sparks over the fast moving ripples and whirlpools of the river. The sky was a clear & frigid blue. Hermione was standing in the river, the water came up past her knees. It was very cold, she knew, but somehow couldn’t feel it. She became aware of the sound of crying to her left and turned…There on the river bank was a woman, clutching two small children by her side and leaning over a body, that was lying, prone and unmoving on the ground.  Panic rose from the pit of her stomach and she tried to move towards them…but could not. 

With a sickening sensation, she knew the body to be that of Matthew's.

 

‘MATTHEW!’ She shouted and the woman looked up at her…so sadly.. and mouthed the words ‘ _I’m so sorry_ ’.

 

 

‘Oh god…oh god! Let me MOVE…PLEASE!’ Mimi pleaded looking down at the swirling dark water around her. Her panic was becoming overwhelming and she started to sob.

All colour seeped out of the scene and a deathly shadow bloomed in the sky.   

 

The woman and children were gone and she found herself by Matthew’s side. He was face down and she quickly put her hand to his freezing wet shoulder and turned him over. She gasped, her mouth falling open, the horror of realisation, like gut a punch,  knocked the breath out of her. 

 

 _‘No no no_!.’ She cried stroking his face, leaning over him and kissing his icy grey lips. ‘Why?? Why?. I don't understand!...You can’t leave me! Please!’ She sobbed and shook his sodden form. No response was drawn from him to soothe her terror. She knew then.

He was gone.

Forever.

 

She collapsed against his body, gripping hopelessly to his shoulders. All joy and love extinguished with him. 

 

‘ _Matthew…Matthew…Matthew_ …you can’t be gone…Not gone. What I am going to do...without you? Not gone...no...no!’ She sobbed. Her eyes closed tight against this cruel fate. 

‘Darlin’?’ She felt a warm hand on her face. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Matthew leaning over her.  ‘I’m  _right_  here’ The soft light in their room, so comforting, illuminated his concerned & handsome face. 

 ‘Ohhh thank god!’  She cried and grabbed him and held him so tight, he gasped with surprise. 'Matthew!' She sighed & she kissed his beloved face all over, somewhat frantically, a great many times, which made him blink rapidly and softly laugh.  

‘Hey….hey, Mimi it’s alright….it’s alright darlin’. He replied in that velvety tone that could always soothe and he kissed her forehead and then her lips. 

 

She sniffled.  ‘I love you. I love you SO much Matthew Judge! Do you hear me!?…Don’t ever, EVER do that again!! EVER.’ She commanded, staring solemnly into his twinkling, forbearing eyes. 

‘Ok! ok. I… don’t know what I did?…But, I promise!’ He replied tenderly raising one eyebrow. He grasped her chin and ran the pad of his thumb lightly across her bottom lip before kissing her again and purring softly against her ear 'I love you too.'  Then he wrapped her up tightly in his ardent and vital embrace.


End file.
